Here in your arms
by silentmusic16
Summary: She was there in my arms...an Au oneshot. Completed.


**This is something I've been thinking over for a few days and i just thought I'd write it. **

**Little note: If you read my story _Ruined_, I just want to warn you that it may not be updated for a few days; my laptop had the chapter, but the charger broke and the battery died, so until i get a new charger, I can't upload the newest chapter :( so if you see spelling/grammar mistakes, it's because I'm typing this on the site**

**Disclaimer: i only own the story...duh.**

**

* * *

**

_~Now there's no place else I could be_

_But here in your arms~_

_Here in your arms-Hellogoodbye_

**

* * *

**Gray clouds rolled lazily over the sky in the gentle autumn breeze. Around me as I walked home, orange leaves bristled underfoot. Usually I would be listening to music to complete the calming scene, but that day I had forgotten my zune at home. That really sucked because without my music the walk home always seemed longer and _alot_ more boring.

When I looked around, I realized that I had a _long_ way to go. I was still in the middle of the city and my house was in the outskirts of the town. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair before dropping my arm to the side.

I passed an alley way between two apartment buildings and that's when I heard it.

"Stop!! Please stop!!" a young woman's voice carried on the wind from in between the buildings.

"You wish, bitch." a man's voice, harsh and angry. After that, there was a loud slapping sound and silence.

I cautiously walked into the alley and looked around, trying to sound authoritative. "Hey, what's going on back here?"

No answer.

I walked a few more feet before I finally saw it; in a space connecting one side of the apartment to the the other totally hidden behind the building itself, were 4 people. Two of them were standing about, body guards for the main man. He had his hand around a girls neck, pinning her against the brick wall. Upon closer inspection, I saw that the attackers were Seifer, Rai, and Fuu, a gang of bullies that terrorized the school. The victim: Namine Grey, a sweet girl I knew from school who, unfortunately, couldn't stand up for herself.

She stared at me, her brilliant blue hues filled with tears and overflowing with terror. My heart smoldered with sorrow, but it burned with hatred for the lowlifes who attacked an innocent young girl.

"Get away from her!" I yelled as I ran towards them. Rai, a buff jock and mindless drone, tried blocking my way. That was a big mistake. With lightning quick speed, I punched the kid right in the face. He fell like Goliath.

Fuu stepped back with conflict clear in her...eye, allowing me access to Seifer.

"Get back or the girl gets it." his warning stopped me, though I was still ready to fight. In the hand that wasn't chocking Namine was a small switchblade.

"What the hell are you doing Seifer?"

"I'm just getting what she owes me." his smile was wicked.

I looked to Namine, who was staring at me desperately.

"Put her down."

"Yeah?" his eyes narrowed, but the evil smile was still there. With the hand he was holding Namine with, he pinned her even tighter against the wall.

"Bastard!" I kicked him in the chest and his hold on Namine faltered; the girl slid down the wall, holding her throat. Seifer tumbled down and the knife slid from his hand.

The boy jumped up and gave me a left hook; my head whipped to the side and i spat out some blood. With a smirk I wiped the blood off of my face and stared at him.

Again he went for the hook, but i dodged and grabbed his arm, twisting it around his back and kneeing him in the chest. When I threw him down, he groaned on the floor.

I looked to Fuu, who just kept switching her gaze between me, Namine, and Seifer.

"How could you let him do that? You're a woman! You should realize how she felt, how she would've felt!" I yelled to her.

With the one eye not covered my her hair she looked me in the eyes. "I owe him." and with that, she got the other guys up and walked out.

"You'll pay for this, Roxas! You'll pay!" Seifer screamed. What a nut job.

But I stopped paying any attention to him and focused solely on Namine. She was slumped against a wall, her white hoodie laying on the ground in tatters next to her. She was only wearing a thin white short sleeve shirt and it's collar on one side had been stretched by Sefier to go down her arm. Her bra was partially exposed from the tear. Her skinny jeans were moved lower than her hips, but fortunately Seifer hadn't managed to pull them off. Mascara ran down her cheeks in trails created by her tears and she was both shivering from the cold and shaking from her sobs.

Slowly, carefully, cautiously, I sat down beside her.

"Hey...how are you?" I tried sounding casual. Total failure; my voice was shaky with the information that just set in: I saved Namine from being raped, beat Seifer and Rai, and now I was probably going to get assaulted in school. But that didn't matter, I had Namine I needed to attend to.

"H-he tried to r-rape me...." She was whispering

"It's ok now. I'm here. No one can hurt you." I picked her up and sat her on my lap, cradling her body and resting her head on my chest. Back and forth we rocked and I kept telling her that everything would be ok. She just cried into me. My heart hurt, felt actual _pain_ seeing Namine like this; I had had a crush on her since we were young, but I never dared to befriend her. So to see her in so much pain, it hurt me.

At least an hour later I looked into her blue eyes. "Do you want to go now?"

She nodded, but as I was getting up she shivered again.

"Here." I handed her my warm black hoodie. After helping her slip inside it, I put my arm around the petite girl's shoulders and we walked in silence towards our houses, which happened to be very close to each other.

"Nami," she looked up at me. "Do you want to go to the police and file a report about this?"

"No!" There was pure fear in her eyes, so I didn't ask her why.

As we neared her house she looked up to me. "Do you...do you think I could stay with you tonight?"

"Not a problem. I even have an extra bed from when my brother used to share a room with me. My parents won't mind."

She smiled a small smile and grabbed my hand in her own, warming us both.

That night, after explaining to my parents what happened and having Namine call her own folks, we lied on the floor in my room between the two beds. Quilts were both under and above us and under our heads were soft pillows.

She was still shaken up over what happened earlier that night (who wouldn't be?), so I was comforting her as best as I could. She was in my arms, breathing softly and slowly, ready to fall into sleep.

"Sweet dreams Nami." I whispered before kissing her on the forehead.

"I know I'll have them Roxas," I felt her snuggle herself closer to me."Because I'm here in your arms." ~x~

* * *

**Again, this was just something that I needed to write because it was stuck in my head, hahaha.**

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated**


End file.
